The Night of the Red Moon
by Kenzie14
Summary: Rin is now a demon,and wanted by many but Sesshoumaru will not let her fall into the hands of another man,what is Rin to do? Save Sesshoumaru at the risk of her own life? Or let him die saving her?I know the summary sounds sucky but,R&R!
1. Chapter: 1

Takara:OK after my computer stopped acting like an ASS!...I can now write my first Inu-fic!

Sess:It being your first you better not mess up on it.

Takara:Listen I'm already to pissed off to deal with you right now so just shove it and let me get to the story!

Sess:...

Takara:Now that I think that I've clam down enough please injoy the story!

Sess:(Starts mumbling under is breath)

Takara:Also you'll see names I've made up,they seem kinda out there but I didn't want to use names I've already heard of...but however I did use parts of them!

* * *

**'The Night of the Red Moon'**

_'Thinking'_

_'Run,run faster,faster'_.Rin was despertly trying to make it in time._'Oh Sesshoumaru_ _please don't die please'_.Tears streamed down her face as she clunched a small bottle in her hands._'I'm so sorry if only...if I wouldn't have just ...just be alright!'_.Just ahead of her stood a little green imp."Rin!...Rin you most hurry Lord Sesshoumaru is in grave danger!"(A/N:I don't like Jaken,that little frog thingy!)With that she stopped at the barrier ahead and jump through,once in side she riped off the jade bracelet and transformed into a black dog demon,with a moon and star on her forehead,a symbol of demon royalty.She then sped off into the direction of her love's sent.

As she ran through the thick wood she could smell someone following her,she stoped."How's there...show your self!",out of the darkness came a fire demon."Rakuyo,how dare you show your face to me!",she hissed."Why my dear Rin,why would you say such a crule thing to a friend?",he said with a slight smirk.Rin tucked the small bottle into her kimono and lunched an attack on him."Rin,you know as well as I do that your to weak to defeat me!",he said doging each blow.She stoped."Come on Rin just give up,you were to weak to have help Sesshoumaru,so what makes you think you can win?","I may...I maybe to weak to have help Sesshoumaru but..",she looked up at him,her eyes turning red."But im not so weak to defeat you!",she launched a poision claw attack at him.So much power came from her Rakuyo couldn't belive it,"NO HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE!",_'How could_ _she have this much power',_it was now to late doge she had him.With a final blow she disintegrated him.Out of breath and breathing heavely she continued her search for her Sesshoumaru.

She could smell his sent getting stronger,_'Im coming!'._She wove side to side as the wood got thicker until she came upon a thick layer of miasma.As soon as she got in two inches of it she could fell her legs weaking."What is this,miasma that can take down a full blooded demon!",_'He really most of out done himself this time'_,she thought sarcasticly."Sesshoumaru even this won't keep me from you!",she jumped through it no longer fearing for her life but that of his.

* * *

It seemed like she'd been travling through this miasma for hours,but soon she could see a clearing and hit the ground.She turned around andsaw a white figure hitting the ground."Sesshoumaru!",she ran to him checking to she if he had any serious injuries.That he didn't she had a sigh of relief.She got up and turned to his attacker,with blood red eyes,sliverish/grey hair and a smile that could kill.(A/N:I'm being literial on that!)He was indefenity as cute as he was evil,and to think at once she trusted him with her own life,now she only wanted to she him dead! 

Tenakaroumaru(Ten-na-ka-ro-ma-ru) was this devil's name."Ah,I see the main event has arrived",he smirked."Tenakaroumaru,your fight is with me,leave Sesshoumaru out of it!"."Infact my dear Rin this fight invloves all of us,now you have your last chance come and be my mate or die right here with your lover!",Rin would never think of leaving Sesshoumaru's side every since she was small she vold never to leave and she wasn't about to turn on that,even if her life was at stake.She was still for a few seconds not knowing what to do when she felt someone pull on her hand."Sesshoumaru"

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV) 

It had been a very tedious battle both Sesshoumaru and Tenakaroumaru weren't letting up an inch.This wasafter all for her,the one whom both desired.It had been a battle that could have been easily avoided,but has you know Sesshoumaru wasn't giving up anything that was his."Damnit just stay down and die!","Tenakaromaru...you've tried to take what was mine and can not be forgivin",both were using there swords as a life line,for if either of them got distraced for even the slightest moment the other would strike to kill._'This has gone on_ _longer than expected he should be dead,but I guess I can expect more from the man who trained with me'_,thought Sesshoumaru.

Tenakaromaru could sence some coming through he's barrier."It seems will be having company soon old friend","Company?",said Sesshoumaru.Then he thought._'Rin!'._Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a small figure drop from the side of the barrier."Rin',he said but shouldn't have.Sesshoumaru was knocked down by Tanakaromaru'sHell Bladeattack.The last thing he saw was Rin running for him.He wasn't knocked out but needed time to recover some of his lost energy.Then he heard a voice."Leave Sesshoumaru out of it!","Infacted my dear Rin this fight involves all of us",Sesshoumaru knew he had to get up for fear Rin my try to fight him.He reached up for her hand.She was startled for a moment,then he heard his name come from her sweet lips."Sesshoumaru"

* * *

Takara:So what do you think should I continue or was it a bust? 

Sess:Yes,I would like to see if a story with me in it is good enough to be called a Fan-Fic.

Takara:Ahhh thanks Sessy!

Both:R&R!


	2. Chapter: 2

Takara:OHHH! Thankyou,thank you,thankyou!

Sess:So I see you got some reviews?

Takara:Yep and I'm so glad!...Oh and can you guys help me,in the past people have told me about beta.

Sess:Yea,and?

Takara:...well...I don't know what...or where ...or how to use it.

Sess:(Falls on the floor)...WHAT!...is that why you have alot of typos!

Takara:Well noone is perfect...im kinda a airhead when it comes to computer stuff.

Sess:Kinda?

Takara:OH SHUT UP!...but when it comes to writing...im still a novice..but I'm working my way UP!

Sess:GOD HELP US!

Takara:(looks at him evily)...Well will ya help?...and injoy this chapter...maybe you'll find out how Rin became a demon!

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!",yelled Rin.Sesshoumaru tried to stand,but It seemed that the fight took more out of him the he'd expected."Please Sesshoumaru you have already done so much for me,including giving me this form".She looked into his eyes seeing that he had every intention on finishing this."Rin,I said I'd always protect you even if my life is lost in the process,so please stand aside".He got up moving her to the side.She didn't protest knowing there was no way of stoping him.As he rose his sword ready to attack once more all Rin could think about is how all this started. 

(**Flash Back**) (A/N:Almost all of it is going to be in Flash Back)

It was Rin's eighteeth birthday she had been out in her garden most of the day,just enjoying this wonderful gift Sesshoumaru had given her.As she turned to re-enter the castle she was meet by a pair of yellow eyes."Sesshoumaru","Rin I like to speak with you",she gladly followed him to the pogada.They both sat down looking into each other eyes.Rin for a very long time now would always get lost in those yellow orbs of his.(A/N:Drooool!)

"Rin,I as you know you are to be the Lady of the Western Lands"."Yes,and im very happy",said Rin."But the heir to the Western Land must be a full demon","Yes",she answerd."Rin I'm asking you if you are willing to give up your mortal life in exchange to be a demon".There was a pause Sesshoumaru thought she might say no,that giving up what she had been for so long is to much for her,but the most wonderful smile came upon her face."Sesshoumaru you know if it means being with you forever than I would gladly give it up".He embraced her holding on to her for dear life.He knew that this was the easy part,what was to come she my not survive.

* * *

The next day Sesshoumaru was on the outskirts of his land,he seemed to be searching for something.He finally landed by a small hut."Rakuyo,are you here?".Out came a fire demon,he was the same height as Sesshoumaru,his hair was a dark reddish color and his eyes were black as coal."Yes,Lord Sesshoumaru what can I you do for"."Do you still possess the means of making a human tranformation potion?","Yes,I do would you like me to prepare it for you?".He nodded yes and Rakuyo reentered his hut.Sesshoumaru not liking to wait decided to test out his newly reformed arm.(A/N:Don't ask how he got it back please just go with it)He found a large tree about the size of a great oak with one swipe of his claws the tree was turn to fire wood.Rakuyo,by the time Sesshoumaru returned was standing out side of his hut with a small bottle"."Here you are Lord Sesshoumaru".Sesshouamru took the bottle from his hand."But I must tell,you have to mix your blood with it first,and the person whom you are giving it to will have some hell to go through they may even..",he was cut off."Yes I understand",then Sesshoumaru left.Rakuyo took on a different face than before it was no longer the smiling one.This one had hate written all over it. 

"Sesshoumaru I'll get you one day for what your father did to my tribe"."Would you like to get him sooner than later",came a dark voice."What?...who are you show your self!",said Rakuyo looking in every direction.Out of darkness of the trees came a man,or should I say another Demon Dog."Wait your Tenakaromaru,but you haven't been seen around for ages","I've been around but not seen,bidding my time,for the perfect moment to get back a that baster and he's son"."You mean...but the Old Lord has been dead for quite some time now","Well I guess I'll have to seek my revenge on the son and his wench","What does this have to do with me?","I know Sesshoumaru's plan to turn that girl into a demon","And".Tenakaromaru smiled."He'll want someone to train her why not you,while your training her learn all his weaknesses,strengths then when the time is right well strike!","What about the girl?","I guess I'll have to take her for my own needs".Then and there a plan was made,a plan to destory Sesshoumaru and all he held dearly.Can Sesshouamaru and Rin face this evil,will they ever be able to live a life with each other.Or will they be ripe apart by this two?

* * *

Takara:Now people this may have not been what you wanted but I started this story without thinking. 

Sess:What do you,mean not thinking?

Takara:I forgot that I'm leaving to go to my friends bithday party,a sleep over one.I'll be gone all weekend.

Sess:How could you forget something like that!

Takara:I told you im a airhead!

Sess:(Sigh)

Both:Please R&R anyway!


End file.
